yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Hoskins
sample-9afef829b2cbb4534404e923bcfc47f6.jpg 'First Name' Joel 'Last Name' Hoskins 'IMVU Name' NPC played by xXPanSonXx 'Nicknames' Old Man- It's something that Kim took to calling him early on in thier partnership. 'Age' December 3, he's fourty years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 200 lbs 'Blood type' A+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Joel's personality has formed over the years making him sort of pessimistic and an all around dick to anyone who out ranks him. He has been a member of the KPD for the past sixteen years, and if there's one thing he's learned. Dont go out of your way to do your job, because someone's going to just screw you in the end. When he first joined he was like many fresh faced rookies, who believed in justice through law, and that it was his duty to uphold the principals of justice. However over the years he found out the truth of many things, and determined that all the hype was a load of crap. ''' '''He prefers working alone, but if you get past the rough, tough exterior he has and manage to become his friend, he becomes very loyal to you. Despite being a member of the KPD he really doesn't trust those he works for, often people think he's lazy. However he has just got to the point where he really didn't care anymore about impressing the higher up's. Joel has his moments when he cracks jokes and maybe even manages to laugh but typically he gives off an air of indifference to just about everything. He has openly dissobeyed orders, and revealed infromation about his comanding officers in the past, and to avoid being totally kicked off the force was demoted... twice. Some might wonder how he managed to keep his job, the truth of it is Joel gets the job done in the end. Apperance Joel posseses a tall, broad and muscular appearance. He is balding and only the sides and back of his head have hair. However, it's assumed that when he had a full head of hear it was a big part of what he liked about his apperance, and now with its loss that love of his hair has carried over to his facial hair. His sideburns continue down his cheeks to form a beard, sporting dramatically styled mutton chops. He typically wear, the typical KPD uniform but has been known to wear, a suit and tie combination. Typically the only time he wears something like this is to look nice when he goes to the strip club. Allignment 'Chaotic Neutral'Edit A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' Lietenant in the KPD High school grade Graduated 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' He was married once, but his wife left him after years of him just not being around. So as of right now he's single, he's not very good at picking up girls either so it was a wonder how he got married in the first damn place. 'Occupation' KPD Officer 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''' Street fightingEdit '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Flow of battle: ''SeiEdit A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the 'Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' Guns, Guns, Guns.... and did I mention guns? He uses his standard issue KPD weapons, and anything that he can get his hands on in a pinch. Joel will also resort to his fists if he really has too, but he prefers staying as far away as possible from and opponent. So in his opinion guns are the way to go. Allies/Enemies Friends/Allies: Kimberly Lockwood : Kim has been his parther for several months, and needless to say she's grown on him. Which is quite the accomplishment considering he doesn't trust hardly anyone. But she's managed to get through to him. He thinks of her more as like a kid sister, than anything else. Nadine Fowler : Nadine has been an informant for Joel for a few years now, granted he doesn't trust her any further than he can throw her but he has to admit the hacker has her uses. Enemies: Darren Wormack: 'Darren was Joel's parther many years ago, but after a dispute and Darren throwing him under the bus in sting opperation. Joel basically hates his guts, Darren has used everyone around him to get ahead in the KPD, he is one of the dirtiest cops in Kasiahana. 'Background Joel grew up in District 1 in a family that was more on the other side of the law. Its a wonder why, he went into the KPD in the first place. Maybe he wanted to prove he could be something different, or maybe he just thought it was better to make his money the right kind of way. Either way, Joel went into the academy fresh out of high school. As a rookie, he believed in justice and obeying the law. Along with his partner Darren, he was sure that they would clean up the streets of Kasaihana. But he was wrong, in a sting gone wrong Darren slipped up and an innocent woman was killed. Joel was trying to cover Darren's ass, but when it came down to it, Darren put all the blame on Joel. In the end Joel was demoted, and Darren made himself out to be the hero. For many years after that, Joel refused to have another partner, that is until the fresh faced Kim came around. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Combat 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:New Gen KPD Category:3rd Gen NPC